


Midnight drive

by Blue_wire13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Depression, Driving, Feels, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, M83, OCD, One Shot, Panic Attacks, listen to music, making it, music will make you think about life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_wire13/pseuds/Blue_wire13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They drive down the long stretch of freeway. They have been to hell and back. Holding each other up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight drive

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to soon my friend by M83 while reading. It's a fantastic song and it would go great with the fic. I hope you enjoy. I thought of this fic while riding the bus listening to this song of course. I might revise this a few times and add more onto it and go into detail a little more about the drive.

They drove down the long stretch of freeway. The car clock flashed 12:15am. Erwin drove his jeep at a steady speed of 85 mph. No one was on the road. These midnight drives had become somewhat of a tradition on hard days that turned into long nights. They had all been through hell and without each other they wouldn't have made it. Anxiety, depression, panic attacks, and OCD had been frequent problems in their lives.

The M83 playlist on Eren's phone came on and soon my friend began to play. Hange sat in the passenger seat gazing out of the window. It was one of the few times in the day she was silent. Eren sat on Levi's lap in the back, as there was only three seats, along with Armin in the middle and Mikasa on the right window side. 

The top of the jeep was off and they all looked to the stars in awe. Hange let her hand trail out the window as she twirled her fingers in the wind. Eren slowly stood up out of the top of the jeep. He wobbled slightly and Levi grabbed his waist to steady him, holding him there. Eren looked down at Levi with a dazzling smile on his face as he spread his arms so he could feel the wind. His eyes shone under the stars, the ocean blue reflecting every shine of the burning orbs of light that hung suspended in the night sky. He had a fiery passion in his eyes that went unrivaled, there was a spark in him. 

Mikasa stared up at her adoptive brother with love in her eyes. He had struggled for so long and she knew he deserved this. To be with his friends and family and utterly free. She shifted her gaze to the window on her right. She saw the city lights blur as Los Angles flew by. She turned to her left and saw Armin. He was looking up at Eren with happiness in his eyes, like he was on the brink of laughing with joy, crinkles forming under his eyes.

Armin looked up at Eren. He sure was a sight to see when he was happy. The fire burning just beyond his blue irises. He tapped Hange on the shoulder, breaking her out of her reverie. He simply looked up at Eren knowing Hange would get the message to look.

Hange got the message from Armin. She looked up at Eren with admiration in her eyes. She hasn't know him for long but she knows how happy he has made Levi. They have all been through enough shit to last a lifetime together. She wanted to see him happy. She could see why Levi loved Eren, the passion in his eyes made you feel that you could do anything in the world.

Levi stared up at Eren with sheer adoration in his silver eyes. He didn't know he could love someone this much until he met the brat. The wind ruffled Eren's messy hair and Levi wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world in that moment. The brat with the ocean blue eyes had captured his heart and stolen his breath. He stood up slowly, keeping his hands ever present on Eren's waist. The wind rushed against his face and the lights blurred by and the stars seemed so close he could almost touch them. 

Eren took in the scene before him. The stars were glowing and Levi's hands were around his waist, steadying him. Then he noticed all eyes were on him. The wind and music were too loud to talk so he put a question in his eyes. Mikasa looked away with a hint of mischief and knowing in her eye. Hange just smiled and looked at Erwin, leaning over to tell him to go faster. He obliged. Armin had his gaze fixed on the road ahead, looking past the asphalt and into the future, becoming lost in his own thoughts. Lastly, Eren looked at Levi and what he saw took his breath away. Levi was already looking at Eren and his silver eyes were beaming. Eren smiled and kissed Levi on the lips. It was quick, but he got his point across to Levi. They loved each other, and that was all that mattered.

The jeep sped down the highway. Levi pulled Eren in for another kiss, lingering a little longer this time. His breath was warm and it tickled Eren's neck. He suddenly felt Eren lurch beside him pointing wildly at something. He pulled away reluctantly to see what Eren was pointing at excitedly. A shooting star flew above their heads and into oblivion. Hange looked up screaming at poor Armin about how what they really saw was the last light of a stars life before it was extinguished and how it had actually occurred thousands of years before they saw it.

They all deserved this, to be happy. They had been through hell and back, holding each other up along the way. They had struggled so much and had fought for each other unwaveringly. As they gazed into the stars together, remembering the good times and the bad times, and thinking of the future and what it might bring, tears came to their eyes. They had made it. They had waited forever to say those words and now they could. They had done it. Hopefully the worst of their hardships in life were over. They were finally free...


End file.
